Honestly
by x3addicted
Summary: So when the hottest rock star she's ever seen, and ever will see, starts to whine about his allergies and generally annoy her to no end, she decides to throw normal out of the window and stick his allergies up his ass where they belong. Shane/Mitchie.


**Don't own it. It's a companion piece to 'Distracted' but you don't have read it to get this. Reviews are the shiz! :) & the shiz is the Jonas Brothers :D**

--

Mitchie Torres was not normal.

No, she just _acted_ normal.

So when the hottest rock star she's ever seen, and ever will see, starts to whine about his allergies and generally annoy her to no end, she decides to throw normal out of the window and stick his allergies up his ass where they belong.

Apparently he likes them up there, because now he's talking to her and she's trying not to hyperventilate.

Shane Gray.

Shane _freaking_ Gray.

If there's a God, he _so_ loves her and she'll build a church in Estonia in his honor if he can keep Shane Gray smiling at her.

Make that five.

Mitchie finds out he likes peanut butter better than jelly, wears odd socks to bed, and has an unhealthy obsession with Spongebob Squarepants.

They were _made_ for each other.

Okay, so she sounds like Tess Tyler with a Pop Informer magazine in her hand, but it's _Shane Gray_, the hot lead singer of the coolest band ever, Connect 3. She can't help but dream a little.

Even if Mitchie thinks Nate is the cuter one.

She takes it back when Shane's serenading her by the docks and she's blushing so much he thinks there's something wrong with her. She passes it off as the heat getting to her, but Mitchie doesn't think Shane believes her, seeing that he's staring at her like she's grown two heads.

Like she's different.

Good different, apparently.

She shouldn't take it as a compliment, but she's smiling so damn _big_ it's probably freaking him out.

Yet she's the one hyperventilating when Shane asks her to come canoe riding with him one day. She's frantically rifling through her clothes, hoping for something half-decent.

Mitchie has half a mind to borrow some of the girls' clothes, but remembers about Tess' undying love for Shane and thinks twice.

She doesn't want to be thrown into a bonfire half-naked before she can go meet Shane.

She's laughing at his lame_, lame_ jokes and he's pretending to be Brown, complete with an Australian accent and a fake moustache. In the midst of their rocking canoe, Mitchie wonders why half of America thinks he's so bad.

Because a boy this funny and this _cute_ couldn't possibly be such a jerk.

Not that she likes him or anything. It wasn't like he was ridiculously good-looking or had the most amazing voice she'd ever heard in her entire life.

Oh God.

Of all the rock stars to fall in love with, she chooses the one she was friends with.

That's right. _Friends_.

Mitchie thinks of it as an accomplishment when she's made more friends at camp than in her entire high school life. No offence to Sierra.

Too bad they all ditch her when they find out she's not really the daughter of the president of HotTunes in China.

Honestly, anyone could've made that mistake.

Mitchie sits in her cabin alone, crying, and all she can think about is the hurt expression on Shane's face. When did she turn into such a bitch? Even worse, when did she turn into Tess Tyler?

God can hate her now.

So can Shane.

Shane, Shane, _Shane_.

Why couldn't he stay in his little, I'm-a-jerk-and-you-know-it bubble and out of her heart?

Mitchie takes a deep breath, and reminds herself her stomach fluttering whenever he walks past does _not_ mean she likes him.

It was just indigestion.

But indigestion doesn't explain why she wants to run away to Tahiti when he's looking at her like he expects so much _more_ from her in the studio one day.

_Music is supposed to show who you really are._

She'll show him. She'll rock up to Final Jam, all cool and collected, and she'll _blow his mind_. With Caitlyn's help, of course. Mitchie's thankful for the one true friend she's made all summer.

Nothing was going to stop her from performing in Final Jam.

Not even a vindictive and possibly hormonal Tess Tyler.

After Brown makes it blindingly obvious that they weren't to interfere until the _end of Final Jam_, Mitchie and Caitlyn decide to be squeeze through the larger-than-life loophole and perform at the _end of Final Jam_.

She's nervous and almost wants to throw up, but the thought of Shane and his odd socks makes her smile and walk out on the stage, ready to sing her heart out.

Realising she was the girl that Shane was looking for all along didn't help her with her singing _at all_.

And the fact that he's holding her hand and staring into her eyes until she can't _breathe_ didn't make it easier for her to harmonise with him in the chorus _at all_.

Shane Gray has no effect on her whatsoever.

Honestly.

So when he pulls her aside and asks her what is she possibly going to do with Shane Gray's heart, Mitchie quashes the masses of butterflies that are practically _rumbling_ in her stomach and smiles with her molars.

_I think I'm going to keep it._


End file.
